fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hamasaki Miyabi
is a main character of Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure. Miyabi is a calm, shy and pretty introvert young girl, who has a big heart. One day, the serene power of healing awakened inside of her heart. Ever since then, Miyabi has the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of faith. Personality Miyabi is a calm, shy and pretty introvert young girl, who has a big heart. While Miyabi loves to help others, especially curing their injuries, Miyabi has a problem to put her words in the right order. She is proud whenever she was able to do something, even though it was only a little thing she achieved. Miyabi, even though she looks weak, has actually great strength and can protect herself. Appearance Miyabi has long, maroon red colored hair, which she usually keeps opened. When opened, her hair reaches down to her hips. Her bangs reach over her ears. Her eyes are greenish blue colored. Miyabi usually wears a white dress with a dark blue colored, long-sleeved top underneath. The sleeves of the dress are puffy sleeves and she wears a cyan blue colored bead-chain around her hips. She wears dark blue penny loafers and white stockings that end under her knees. Around her neck, Miyabi wears a golden necklace with a blue sapphire as pendant. Relationships Friends and Allies *'Ralis:' Ralis is a young boy of the land of goddess and the younger sibling of the former champion of water. Ralis is an outgoing and cheerful young prince, who wants people to find their strength. He usually tells them to "give their best" and not to give up. Ralis quite looks up to Miyabi and even though he has known her for only a few days, he usually refers her as . Cure Grace is Miyabi's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Grace holds the power of watery faith and is the reincarnation of the champion of water. Cure Grace holds the Champion's Gift of Water and is the new champion of water. As Cure Grace, Miyabi's hair turns red and is still worn opened. Cure Grace wears a silver tiara with blue gemstones. Some blue beads chains are tied into her hair. Her eyes change from greenish blue to orange. Cure Grace wears a blue tunic that resembles a knight uniform. She has a cyan blue scarf tied over her left shoulder and around her hips, worn like someone kind of skirt. She wears dark blue boots with silver iron trims and some iron attached to the boots around the ankles. The Champion's gift is placed inside the blue sapphire, which is attached to her silver chocker, which she wears around her neck. Attacks * : Sapphire Prayer is Cure Grace's primary attack, which she uses when holding both of her hands at a wounded person. She concentrates all her powers to the target and as they start glowing, she whispers "Sapphire Prayer". Then the wound is completely healed. Cure Grace can also use the attack to purify an enemy. Transformation Legends・Inject is the transformation phrase that Miyabi and the champions use in order to activate their powers as champion Pretty Cures. The transformation gets activated by the girls holding the Gifts up to the sky and shouting "Legends・Inject!". Then, Miyabi's clothes disappear, as she gets shallowed by a bright, blue light. She releases the gift and it floates towards her chest, where a blue gem is formed of the light. Then, a cyan blue scarf appears and her knight armor gets revealed. Finally, her hair color and style gets changed and her eyes change color. Then, she shouts, "The Healing Water, Cure Grace!" and does her signature pose. Etymology - Hamasaki comes from meaning "beach" or "seashore", combined with meaning "small peninsula". So combined, Hamasaki means "small peninsula of the beach". All in all, Hamasaki is a big reference to her alter ego as Cure Grace, who is the reincarnated champion of water. Also, Miyabi is based on Mipha, the princess of the water tribe; the zoras. - Miyabi is one of the traditional Japanese aesthetic ideals, though not as prevalent as Iki or Wabi-sabi. In modern Japanese, the word is usually translated as "elegance", "refinement", or "courtliness" and sometimes to a "sweet loved one".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miyabi Trivia *Cure Grace is the first blue themed Pretty Cure to have red hair. *Cure Grace is the second Pretty Cure to have the power of faith, preceded by Cure Pine from Fresh Pretty Cure!. Gallery References Category:Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure Category:FairySina Category:User:FairySina Category:Pretty Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Females Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Characters